Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Light
by Bayleef Backstab
Summary: This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic. It revolves around the adventures of Team Heroes and Team Pirates. This is my second fanfic. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Temple, Ship and Guild

The figure, dark as the night sky above him, slipped past the huge, stone temple gateway. The floating shadow moved with a purpose that was unmistakable as he flew through the corridors of the pyramid-like structure. Soon the figure had reached the central room, a tall, spacious area with cave paintings from aeons ago spiralling across the walls. He began to draw patterns on the circular floor; patterns that looked like a continuation of the symbols on the walls. After he had finished drawing the figure floated backwards, muttering to himself.

"Eighty years, my lord. Eighty years you have waited, and I have searched...and tonight you will rise, and the darkness will spread once more," as the figure spoke the patterns on the walls and floor began to glow a deep red, "This world has remained peaceful for too long. Our old comrades are moving once more...after you fell, my lord, your armies retreated deep into the lands of snow, deeper then anyone has ever gone before...but now they are returning, running across the Great Glacier towards this land."

Then, suddenly a deeper voice spoke, coming from the room itself!

"You have done well, Darkrai. But what of the warriors who will defend this world? Who stands with them?"

"Only one, I believe. A pokemon named Wigglytuff , he is the strongest in this land, but his powers will be put to shame against yours."

"Excellent...I presume you know that this process of releasing me will take some time."

"As the one who discovered this ritual I do know of it's faults, but I have found a way to speed up the process."

"What is this...trick?"

"You will find out soon enough...ah, soon every being on this world will know that you have risen!"

* * * * *

The sea was calm underneath the ship, the waves small and the wind gentle. It was a beautiful night, or so Chazo thought. The Meowth's legs hung lazily over the edge of the boat, being gentle massaged by the night-time breeze.

"Captain," came a gruff voice from behind Chazo, "the ship, she is bearing north, is this acceptable?"

Chazo turned to see his best friend, Cam, behind him. Cam was a Croconaw, and a strong one. He was the most reliable member of Chazo's team.

"Yes, that's fine. We will soon arrive at Treasure Town, then the heist can begin. Come on, we need sleep, are you sure that the ship will stay on course?"

"Positive," replied Cam.

"Then let's hit the hay," replied Chazo cheerily.

* * * * *

It was morning, and Boogz was panicking. His cheeks kept discharging electricity at random intervals; a sign of nerves. He could now see Derry, standing at the crossroads.

"Hi mate," said Boogz nervously.

"Are you ok?" asked Derry.

"Yeah...I don't know about this any more...I mean I'm just a Pikachu, I'm bound to be rubbish at exploring..."

"I'm just a Treecko, but that's not stopping me."

At that moment they both looked up the stone steps before them, and saw Wigglytuff's Guild, standing tall and impressive against the bright sunlight.

Derry began to climb the stairs, "Come on!"

Reluctantly, Boogz followed his friend to the door of the Guild. They looked at each other, then walked inside. The moment they passed the threshold a Chatot dived out of nowhere and began to yell at them!

"You there! What do you two want? Huh? Huh?!"

Derry and Boogz both yelled, then Boogz stuttered, "Um...w-we would like to join your guild and become an exploration team...er...yes t-thats what we want to do..."

Chatot looked confused, "Hmm...well, why didn't ya say?! Follow me, hehe!" and with that he dived downwards through a hole in the floor.

Boogz and Derry followed, using a bamboo ladder as opposed to wings. While climbing down they caught a glimpse of the bulletin board room; green and pleasant. Soon they had reached the bottom floor. They were then beckoned into a huge room by Chatot...and in that room was...

Boogz gasped! "It's...it's...it's Wigglytuff! The famous explorer and guild leader! Mr. Wigglytuff, sir!"

"Oh hey," replied Wigglytuff, "friends? Explorers?"

"Explorers, sir," said Chatot.

"Explorers? But friendly friends too! What's your team name, friends?

"Err..." muttered Derry, his face showing confusion.

"Mr. Wigglytuff, sir," said Boogz confidently, "we are Team Heroes, sir!"

"We are?" inquired Derry.

"Excellent!" smiled Wigglytuff, "Oh, and you two: I like your attitude!"

That was all Boogz could take. He was nervously and crazily happy and now his idol had said that he liked his attitude! Boogz cheeks exploded electrocuting everyone in the room! As the smoke cleared and Wigglytuff's frazzled face came into view.

"S-sorry, W-wigglytuff sir..." groaned Boogz.


	2. Chapter 2: The Heist

The soft sand of Treasure Town beach crumbled and crunched beneath the prow of a sailing ship. Once the ship had come to a stand still Chazo jumped off, his cat-like feet making the landing perfect. Then the rope ladder came down and the other members of his team disembarked. First Cam, the Croconaw, then Jack, the Snorlax, then Emmy, the Kirlia. The four began to slowly creep along the beach, as the afternoon sun above them blazed.

* * * * *

In Treasure Town, Boogz and Derry were celebrating after being accepted into Wigglytuff's Guild. Though Boogz had admittedly electrocuted Wigglytuff, the friendly pokemon had let it go, and had decided to let them train there.

"Woohoo, we did it!" yelled Boogz.

"Yup, I told you that they would let us in!" replied Derry.

"Hmm....hopefully we won't get into trouble..."

Just then a huge explosion went off, creating a massive smokescreen that covered the whole of Treasure Town! Then Chazo emerged from the smoke.

"Citizens of Treasure Town?" he asked.

The surrounding people nodded blankly.

"Oh, so you're citizens of Treasure Town, huh? Well," he paused as if for dramatic effect, "don't move a freakin' muscle! Cam get that damned banker, Duskull!"

From the smoke emerged Cam, who ran to the bank and used Water Gun on the owner of the bank, Duskull. The jet of water hit the terrified ghost pokemon between the eyes, knocking him out.

"Hmm," said Cam, "looks like he's a low level, huh?"

"Yup, of course he is," replied Chazo, "he never fights, he just hoards his gold. Cam, poke around and find what we're looking for."

Cam obeyed and ran inside the bank. Boogz was shocked at the sudden attack, but decided that as an explorer he would fight.

"Hey you!" Boogz shouted at Chazo, "You don't look so tough, so bring it on!"

Boogz's cheeks began to buzz! "Eat Thundershock!" Boogz sent a jolt of electricity at Chazo, who turned away from the attack and dived through the soft soil beneath him.

"Huh?" yelled Boogz confusedly.

"Boogz!" Derry called, "He's using Dig, watch out!"

But it was too late! As Derry spoke Chazo burst up underneath Boogz, sending him flying upwards and then plummeting to the ground. Boogz hit the floor and fainted.

"Weaklings," yawned Chazo, "is anyone here tough?"

Cam ran out of the bank, looking frustrated. "The old hoarder has got a damned vault! The door is too heavy!"

"Well, we can sort that, can't we!" laughed Chazo, "Ok, Jack come on out!"

Upon Chazo's command a huge figure lumbered out of the smoke. The Snorlax began to walk towards the bank. But then the Treasure Town inhabitants assembled to form a barrier between Jack and the bank.

The Kecleon brothers spoke in unison, "If you think your getting past us, then you're crazy!"

Jack looked at them, showing no emotion. Then he started to roar, and then to run and then he bowled over all of the pokemon who had formed the barrier, knocking them to the floor.

"Idiots!" yelled Chazo, "Just let him through!"

Jack walked through the bank entrance and saw the vault door, a circular piece of thick metal, making getting to the treasure they were seeking impossible. Jack walked up to the vault door, grabbed hold of it...then ripped it off it's hinges!

"Woah..." gasped Cam, as he clapped eyes on the mountains of gold within the vault, "We hit the jackpot!"

Chazo ran into the bank, and saw the gold, but seemed to disregard it. "Ok, you two grab as much gold as you can," he said hastily, gesturing to some empty chests and money bags nearby, "I'll look for the gem! Emmy is powering up to teleport us back to the ship!"

They were soon emerging from the bank, Cam holding two red treasure chests close to bursting, Jack holding as many money bags as he could and a huge chest strapped to his back, and Chazo hold one,very small money bag, that appeared to be almost empty. Emmy the Kirlia was nearby, and she seemed to be meditating.

"Emmy, you ready?" called Chazo.

"Yes, captain!" she replied.

Chazo and the others reached her just she began to glow. Then all four of them had dissappeared! The inhabitants of Treasure Town looked up from the floor, amazed.

"W-what happened," stuttered the Kecleon brothers.

* * * * *

Back at the ship Chazo and the other three had just appeared in a flash of blueish-white light.

"Woah, that was a heist and a half!" grinned Cam, "We must have just got over a million gold pieces!"

"Nope, we got more than that," replied Chazo, holding up his tiny bag and beginning to open it, "because we didn't just do that heist for gold. I received intelligence from a contact a while back, that Duskull was hoarding more than gold. He was hoarding this," Chazo pulled a golden stone-like gem out of the bag, "behold: the Griseous Orb!"


	3. Chapter 3: History

The calm and balmy evening was completely quiet. On board Chazo's ship, however, the evening was not quiet; it was full of questions and wonder. The crew where beginning to stop talking and start thinking about what Chazo had told them that day. He had said that the contact that had told him about the Griseous Orb was very old friend by the name Sword. When asked what kind of pokemon Sword was, Chazo had shrugged, saying that all he had ever seen of Sword was a pair of glowing blue eyes and that he had always worn a cloak of palm leaves whenever they had met. Regardless of identity Sword was definately wise and old, for he had been able to remember the dark days of eighty years ago. But that is all Chazo had told them, so soon after they had all fallen quiet, Emmy spoke.

"What were the dark days?" she asked.

"Now that is a question with a long, long answer," replied Chazo, "the dark days were a war between what Sword called the Warriors of Light and the Forces of Darkness. He said that a dark power rose is a temple, far to the east. I think there was a legendary pokemon involved, because whenever he said anything about the dark power he would mutter something like 'the serpent'. I think that the dark power was a strong and evil legendary pokemon, that was unlocked and-"

But then Emmy cut across him, "Unlocked?"

"Yeah," joined in Cam, "what do you mean unlocked? Was it in a cage or something?"

"I think it was sealed. That's where a pokemon is turned into a symbol or an object. Anyway, someone got into the temple one hundred years ago and unleashed the dark power. The following war lasted for twenty years and was only ended by a group called Team Guardians. They apparently fought the dark force at the temple that it had risen in. They were killed in the fight but they managed to seal the dark force once more."

"But," asked Emmy, with a hint of fear in her voice, "if the 'dark force' was unlocked then, couldn't it be unlocked now."

"No," Chazo reassured her, "the legendary pokemon was set free before because no one knew what would happen. Only a madman would let it loose now, and even then they would have to get through the guards at the temple where the pokemon is sealed. In other words they would have to be unimaginably strong and stealthy."

"So how does this all tie in with the Griseous Orb?" asked Cam.

"Well apparently if the dark force gets the Griseous Orb it will become stronger." explained Chazo.

"So why are we carrying it around?" Emmy inquired.

"Well, believe it or not a had a burst of honour recently," began Chazo, "recently I heard a rumour that the evil legendary pokemon's armies are returning across the Great Glacier. At the end or the dark days, when evil lost, the evil armies fled to the snowlands. But the pokemon in the snowlands who had fought for good chased the evil forces even further north into a place called the Great Glacier. This glacier is supposed to be the biggest in the whole world, and I've heard that it is so cold, that anyone who goes there will freeze and not age for one thousand years! Well, knowing the coldness of the place and the freezing thing I thought it was impossible for the armies to be coming back across the Great Glacier towards the snowlands. But the rumour was to common to be untrue, and pokemon don't lie about these things. So I had to come to the conclusion that some kind of evil energy was beginning to re-kindle. If it isn't the evil pokemon from the dark days then our world is safe; the forces of good are strong enough to defeat almost every threat. But on the off chance that what's happening now is connected to the war that happened eighty years ago I decided to take the Griseous Orb and keep it safe. I decided alone that Treasure Town was not a secure spot for such an object, and I am very sorry that I did not ask you guys first."

"That's ok, I forgive you," said Emmy.

"Me too," said Cam, "and you do too, don't you Jack?"

"Hnnrrr..." muttered Jack.

"I don't believe this," sighed Cam, "he's been asleep all this time."

"What were you guys talking about," asked Jack slowly.

And so the rest of the night on board Chazo's ship was full of the sounds of everyone explained everything they had talked about to Jack.

* * * * *

Inside the main Temple room the patterns were still glowing, but slightly brighter than the night before. Darkrai was still floating in the room, listening to his master, whose voice was now stronger, but still coming from the room itself.

"Darkrai! This process will take weeks, maybe months! Those Team Guardian fools imprisoned me more powerfully than I thought."

"My lord, the pace of your release is picking up. Soon I will have the Griseous Orb, because I have positioned it perfectly. I wonder if you know, but in your time sealed within this Temple I have made my own contacts and allies, and one of my contacts is Gyarados, leader of Team Tidal. He will bring down the ship where the puny Team Pirates have the Griseous Orb. Once they are brought here that idiot Chazo will find out the identity of Sword..."


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase Begins

The morning was bright, but Boogz's shame made it feel gloomy and dark. He had been unable to stop the robbers the day before, and felt that Wigglytuff would be dissapointed. He was surprised to find all the guild members, Sunflora, Corphish, Bidoof, Croagunk, Diglett, Loudred, Dugtrio, Chimeco, Chatot and Wigglytuff, all gathered round a map and a lot of booklets in a box when he arrived at the guild with Derry.

"What's going on?" Boogz asked, timidly.

"Hey hey!" yelled Corphish cherrily, "We've found a connection with the robbers in the heist you saw yesterday!"

"Really?" shouted Boogz.

"Eek!" screamed Sunflora, "Look guys!"

Sunflora was holding an official looking document in her hands, and was waving it around excitedly. Everyone gathered round and Sunflora began to read the document.

"It says here...private document about Team Pirates: five years ago two rookies signed up for Wigglytuffs Guild. These rookies were a Totodile and a Meowth. They were called Chazo and Cam. While they advanced quickly through the explorer ranks and their strength soon became prominent, their lack of respect from rules also became noticeable. They eventually left the guild and stole a ship known as the S. and became a team of thieves who's strength and renown have grown ever since."

"That must be them," said Derry, "the team of robbers we saw yesterday had a Meowth and a Croconaw in it! Croconaw is the evolved form of Totodile!"

"Ahh, yes Team Pirates," sighed Chatot, "a credit and an embarrassment to this guild...well, someone will have to catch them, and soon! Do we have the list of what they stole from Duskull?"

"Yes," replied Chimeco, "they made off with over one million gold pieces and a treasure known as the Griseous Orb."

"If they need catching," said Boogz defiantly, "then Team Heroes will do it! Isn't that right Derry?"

"Yup," replied Derry, "we're up for the task!"

"Friendly friends!" chimed Wigglytuff in a sing-song way, "You will need a boat, friends! Use the guilds sailing boat! It's down at the beach, Chatot will show you!"

"Yes," yelled Chatot, "follow me, ok?"

Boogz and Derry followed Chatot down to the beach where the guilds sailing boat was moored. Boogz and Derry climbed aboard and began preparations, until the ship was ready to sail."

"This is the S. S. Wiggly," explained Chatot, "the thieves headed south, so that's where you'll be going. We'll keep in touch via Pidgey mail! Good luck!"

And with that the S. S. Wiggly sailed out of sight, with Boogz and Derry on board!

* * * * *

The sea was getting choppy, but Chazo was a good sailor and wasn't worried. The rest of he team was enjoying the sunlight, and the light breeze. Then, suddenly the waves began to pick up, though the wind didn't.

"Huh? What's going on- WAHHHH!" as Chazo spoke the water underneath his ship exploded sending him and it flying. The ship landed roughly on the waters surface, creating an almighty splash!

"What's happening?!" yelled Cam.

"No idea!" replied Chazo.

Then a Gyarados, bigger than any Chazo had ever seen. It roared, then shouted at the boat, which was dwarfed by it's massive size.

"Well, well, well...Team Pirates, the master thieves, look like weaklings, huh guys?" chortled Gyarados as his two team mates Sharpedo and Tentacruel rose to the surface, "You losers are out in open sea, were we, Team Tidal, rule the roost, and I've got orders from the top to destroy you!"

As Gyarados finished talking he began to swim at the ship, at full speed! Right behind Gyarados was Sharpedo, followed by Tentacruel!

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Chazo, "Take this! Thunderbolt attack!" Chazo began to spark, then he launched a huge electric charge at the three members of Team Tidal. The thunderbolt hit them and they sunk beneath the waves.

"Did you beat them?" asked Cam in a hushed voice.

"I think not..." replied Chazo, looking worried. Him and his team looked at the waves all around them; and felt uneasy...


	5. Chapter 5: Gyarados and the Dark Temple

The waves were beginning to look far too peaceful, though Chazo. It had been over twenty minutes since he had hit Team Tidal with Thunderbolt and they had dissappeared. Cam walked up behind Chazo, with a silence that showed fear.

"Sir, the wind is gentle...to gentle for us to sail," Cam told Chazo as the ship rocked.

"Wait a minute," muttered Chazo, "how can the boat be rocking if the wind is low? Cam!"

But as he shouted the ship flew into the air, then crashed into the sea! Chazo and Cam managed to hang on, but Jack and Emmy were sent over board!

"Jack! Emmy! Hold on!" yelled Chazo, "Cam, throw the rope to them!"

Cam went to get the rope but as he did the ship splintered as Gyarados ripped through the hull. Water flooded in to the underbelly of the ship, then Chazo saw Tentacruel ensnaring Emmy and Jack in the water and then the ship had sunk, and Chazo could only see swirling water, then darkness.

* * * * *

"Looks like they were here," said Boogz, looking at the pieces of wood floating on the ocean surface.

"Yeah," said Derry, "but they must have sunk; not all of the ship is here."

"I don't think so," muttered Boogz, "because this debris stretches out to there." He pointed to a patch of sea about 500 feet away. "I think they were attacked, then taken along with their ship," concluded Boogz.

"Taken where?" asked Derry.

* * * * *

"Ughh," groaned Chazo as he began to wake up, "where...where am I?"

"Inside the dark Temple, we think," replied Emmy's voice from his left. She sounded very quiet.

Chazo opened his eyes. He was in an ancient looking cell, covered in cave paintings. He was chained up, as were Cam, Emmy and Jack. Emmy and Jack had red sting marks all over them. Emmy looked very pale.

"She got stung by Tentacruel, so did I," explained Jack in his slow calm voice.

"I think," said Cam, "that Jack's immunity ability protected him from the venom, but Emmy has been affected. She's to weak at the moment to teleport us out."

"It's ok, we'll just break loose from these chains and run," Chazo said confidently.

"We can't," sighed Cam, "I've tried, and I can't break them. Not even Jack can. This metal seems to be indestructible."

"Nothing is indestructible," Chazo reminded Cam, "I have an idea."

"What?" asked Emmy, in a weaker voice still.

"Well...it's not a very good idea, I'm afraid," muttered Chazo, "these chains look very strong. I'm going to use Thunderbolt on these chains to heat up the metal. That will make them weaker so that Jack can break loose then free us. But we'll all get shocked, not to mention burned."

"No, we wont burn as well," said Cam defiantly, "I can cool the shackles that are touching our skin with Water Gun...but we will get shocked."

"No...I'm not doing it," said Chazo to everyone's surprise, "Cam your a water type, you'll fry."

"I can handle one attack," Cam told Chazo, "It's Emmy I'm worried about. She's already hurt from Tentacruel's venom."

"Do it," came Emmys voice, now so quiet it was almost inaudible, "I don't care if I faint, or even die...so long as you guys get free."

"Ok," said Chazo, as he began to spark and crackle, "oh, and Emmy; I always admired your courage."

And with that Chazo began to shock the chains with his Thunderbolt attack, and Cam began to shoot water from his mouth at the shackles to cool them.

"Grrr!!!!" yelled Chazo, as he was being electrocuted, "Jack, break the chains!"

Jack began to pull with all his might. The wall around him began to crack, and the chains began to splinter and snap. Then, with one more almighty effort Jack was free, his chains smashed and broke free of the wall. Chazo stopped using Thunderbolt, and looked at his team mates. Jack looked OK, not a surprise as he had the largest body and could better absorb the shock. Cam looked quite tired, but otherwise he was fine. It was Emmy's appearance that made Chazo's heart miss a beat: she was looking tattered and grim, with a trickle of blood running from her mouth.

"Jack, get Emmy free first!" shouted Chazo.

With his whole body free, Jack found ripping Emmy's chains easy; and she was soon free. Next Jack released Cam then Chazo, and both ran to Emmy's side.

"She looks rough, huh?" said Cam in a quavery voice.

"Yeah..." replied Chazo weakly, "But soon we'll punish the ones who poisoned her and the ones who put her and us in here. Jack, pick up Emmy, we're gonna bring down this place!"

Jack picked up Emmy carefully and held her in the recovery position, then layed her on a stretcher (made from some wood they had found lying around in the cell) and put her on his shoulders. Then Cam, Jack and Chazo strode out of the cell door, blasting is aside with Jack's Flamethrower, and walked out into...

"The Dark Temple?" stuttered Chazo, amazed.


End file.
